Something With Antennas
by xxjessica
Summary: 100 themes challenge, Larmyx, drabbles, alternating points of view. Rated T just in case.
1. 001 Introduction

_Snack time!_ I walked into the kitchen, happily humming a tune. It was nearly Valentine's Day, and though I lived in a castle of eleven men (well, some were questionable), and was in no way attracted to the same sex, I was in a carefree good mood. Or, as X-Face would put it, an imitation of a carefree good mood.

Apparently, my 'imitation' was so good that as I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, I didn't realize that there was somebody there. Somebody blond. Short. Some_thing_ that had antennas.

I screamed a _very_ intense scream. The small blond jumped back, and I tried to summon my sitar, but panicked and instead the sink went berserk. The water splashed everywhere, including the antennas of the something, which smoothed down and began to blend in with the rest of the blond. And then I realized, as it looked up at me indignantly, that thing was indeed a somebody.

And that somebody was not blond. They were blond**e**.

Careful not to do something else stupid, I studied her features (people, keep your minds _out_ of the gutter, please). She had blonde—I was careful to add the e—hair, and was about a head shorter than me. I'm pretty average, though, so I guessed that was average height for a woman (at least she was taller that Zexion). She had eyes that were a very bright blue, although her expression at that point wasn't very happy or bubbly. And she was wearing an Organization coat.

In the time I'd spent analyzing her appearance, I'd forgotten that she was wet, and the coat that should have tipped me off was now telling me that I was stupid and an idiot and why am I such a coward. She glared at me menacingly, and I took a few steps back and bumped into the counter. I was cornered, and all she'd done was look at me.

"H-hi…I'm D-demyx…w-what's your name?" I stuttered. I was scared. I hadn't even talked to a girl in my non-life. My Somebody definitely had…where had that skill gone?

The girl stepped forward. I cringed.

"Larxene."

"N-nice to meet you, Larxene. Um, do you mind st-stepping back?"

"Yes." Ouch.

"Look, I'm sorry I, er, got you wet. You see, I didn't know we had a new member, and your antennas made me thi—"

"My _**what?**_" She was mad. Oh, crap. I'd managed to anger both Luxord and Marluxia on their first days too. I still smelled of flowers and had an insane streak of bad luck. Third time's the charm.

"Um, n-n-n-nevermind…" I started mumbling to myself about how stupid I was and took another step back. That plan failed, since I was already in the corner.

The next few seconds were a blur. She grabbed a rather large knife, and the intent was clear. I stepped to the side, and then I stopped.

The air around her was crackling on electricity. She was wet. But hey, she'd found her power, and maybe her weapon, too. Dear Nothing, I hoped not.

I ran.

A/N: Well, that's my first submission to FFN, and it fails epically. Can't say it took me long to write though. So that's probably it. And I'm still trying to figure out the interface of the site.

I'd 3 it if you'd review :) Suggestions are always appreciated as well.

I'll try to do all 100 themes, but I might be irregular since most days I have writer's block.

Also, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Heck, I've only played 358/2 days, and, like, the first day of KH1(I was at a friend's house). I'm pathetic. I know.


	2. 002 Love

A/N: Hola guys, it'd be nice if you reviewed. Even if you just tell me what you had for breakfast this morning(I had pancakes). Onwards!

002. Love.

I was _mad._ Obviously, when there's someone of the opposite gender in your home, especially one who _lives_ there, you don't go around saying stupid shit like, "Women are only good for sammich making." And you _never, ever, __**ever,**_ say that you wish there was a woman around. Especially when there's one standing right in front of you.

**Is he seriously this dense? **I asked myself. I was chasing him around the Castle, knives in hand. I was definitely going to kill him today. The stupid water boy wouldn't know what had hit him.

Funny, in any organized sport, he probably would be the water boy. He was scrawny, lazy, and mildly geeky.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that the bastard was going to pay.

Finally, we ended up in the Grey Area. It was just the two of us, which was pretty unusual, but everyone else was on some sort of mission. Trust Mansex and his bitch to plan so very, very well.

Demyx stopped at the window. I threw a knife at his shoulder. It grazed his coat and dropped before it hit the window. I didn't have bad aim, but killing him right away would ruin the fun and rebuilding a window that was at least 10 times my height would not be in my best interests.

I was expecting him to cringe, to scream, to try to hide behind something. Instead, he turned around and looked at me. He turned his head sideways, and, needless to say since it conflicted with my previous predictions, I was confused.

He stepped forward. I clenched my fingers and held my knives tighter, though they were already practically digging into my skin and my knuckles were turning white. He kept walking, until we were almost face to face. Or would have been, had he not been quite a bit taller than me.

"Look, you idiot, I am going to impale you with these kunai, and you're going to disappear, and we'll all live happily ever after." I said. He smirked. I stepped back, Demyx was _really_ out of character today, and that couldn't be a good thing.

"You know you couldn't do that, _Larx." _I glared. I hated that nickname. "You love me too much." It was impossible not to laugh. I released my knives and clenched my sides laughing.

"Ha, you really do hold on to that 'Nobodies really do have feelings' notion, don't you?" I wondered briefly if he'd ever heard Vexen go on about his research on hearts, and continued, "Listen, runt, Nobodies do _not_ have hearts. There is nothing in your chest. You'd feel it if you did, right? We don't have blood going through our veins. We're shells, Demyx. And shells can't love."

I was expecting him to go back to normal, but I knew better than that, since my expectations had been failing today. Instead, he bent down, and pressed his lips to mine.

And at that point in time, I experienced undeniable proof that Vexen was wrong.

A/N: Fail. I was supposed to write this and publish it yesterday (durr, Valentine's Day, love, it was too coincidental), and then my dad was all "Let's go see a movie!" and we saw Lightning Thief and got home at about 1 am. So yeah. I'm sorry, if you're reading this. This is one of two ideas for drabbles that I had that started this whole project, so I hope you like it :) I'm trying to find a good theme to fit the second one.

Quick question though, do you see the difference between Larxene's point of view and Demyx's? I tried to make his choppy and all over the place, whereas hers is a little more fleshed out. But I dunno if I did a good job of that.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Demyx, or Larxene, or the Castle that Never Was, because unfortunately I am not Squeenix. But seriously, if a teenager owned Kingdom Hearts, that would be insane. Maybe in a bad way though.

Reviews from you = cookies from me :) Even if you _hate_ the story.


End file.
